


Coming Undone

by shiloh_nox



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Hand Jobs, Kinktober Late Upload, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, No beta reader, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, there's no penatraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 19:57:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12395127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiloh_nox/pseuds/shiloh_nox
Summary: noct and prom decide to spice up their sex life with some roleplaying





	Coming Undone

**Author's Note:**

> the whole world: stOP THIS MADNESS  
> me: nah i gotta ruin everyone's life, my man/man-ettes  
> i'm typing these fanfiction while @ work  
> EEEY LAIDBACK JOB PRO  
> Laidback job con would be it's not my type of thing  
> it's a saturday, lemme live  
> prompto has some messed up kinks  
> jk it's noct and prompto is eager to pls

Kinktober Day 12 - MASTER/SLAVE | Tentacles | Hand-jobs.

"Coming Undone."  
\---------------------------------------------------  
Anticipation shook Prompto to the core, even with the ache in his back from the pressure of Noctis' boot pressing in between his shoulder blades. The pressure keeping the blond’s chest and cheek (now red from carpet burn) touching the floor, his rear lifted high in the air. He felt exposed under his prince's sharp gaze. It caused him to shiver, skin ghosting with goosebumps. A part of him felt self-conscious that Noctis could be judging all his silver stretch marks and his billion freckles that covered almost every inch of his skin.  
He swallowed this down as to being part of his nerves.

It also wasn't fair that he was nude and Noctis remained completely clothed.  
Yet, he couldn’t really complain, they had spoken about it beforehand.

He just didn't realize that the prince would literally stare at him for.. Well, it had to been longer than five minutes. He was sure of that.  
Prompto's gaze drifted up towards the body that remained seated on the bed.

"...Master.." he whispered softly, pleadingly.

The pressure increased and Prompto gasped softly.  
"You shouldn't speak unless spoken to, how disrespectful."

Prompto felt his legs tremble, his cock was dripping with precum and he could only rationalize it as being he enjoyed being under Noctis' watchful eye.  
His bottom lip pulled between his teeth and he nibbled on it.  
"Sorry.."

"Sorry?"  
Prompto didn't know why Noctis repeated what he said until he felt the boot removed and his head being pulled up by his hair. He squealed and grabbed at Noctis' wrist for leverage.  
He bit into his bottom lip, it already felt swollen and he was sure that it was going to be bruised.

He couldn't meet those piercing blue eyes.  
"M-Master, I'm sorry, I wasn't-- I wasn't thinking."

His "proper" apology was met with a slap.  
He squeaked, yet couldn't pull away from it. Noctis' grip keeping him in place.

The prince merely hummed before caressing the now tender cheek. Both Prompto's cheeks matching a vibrant red.

"It's okay, I forgive you, but I also have to discipline you... Or else you'll never learn."

"You're right, thank you, Master." the blond whispered his appreciation.  
His tone earned him more petting.

Noctis released his hair, instead petting his soft locks and caressing his cheeks.  
While cradling his face, he lightly pulled Prompto up higher on his knees so he could pepper his face in kisses.  
Prompto's eyes fluttered closed, sinking into the feeling.  
He was already so hard.

"Put your hands to work, pet."  
Hearing the label caused Prompto's heart to race. His eyes snapped open, cornflower meeting sapphire. His hands didn't waste time, he released his prince's wrists and set to work on his belt buckle and his zipper. Eagerly, the blond pulled the prince from his pants and  --- Was he panting already?

He looked down at what he desired.  
He breathed heavily as he held the half-erect member in his hands.  
He admired it for a moment before beginning to stroke him. From base to tip, letting his fingertip run over the tip.  
He listened to the prince's low moan of encouragement.  
His eyes shot back up, taking in Noctis' pleasured face.  
Eyes closed, mouth agap.

"-- Master, can I-- suck it? Please, Master?" he pleaded, leaning forward to press his forehead to the raven's. He twisted his hand around the head of Noctis' cock, watching him gasp aloud.

"Fuck, yeah."

Prompto grinned and didn't waste time settling in between his legs, holding the base of his growing erection, the gunslinger licked the tip. Tasting the bitter beads of liquid that dripped out, he pressed his tongue against the slit, he listened to Noctis hiss as he gave an unsteady jerk of his hips.

Prompto always brought his A-game when it came to sucking dick.

He slowly slid down the length, relaxing his mouth to take in more. His tongue rubbed against the vein underneath, his encouragement came from the feeling of Noctis' fingers in his hair. Seeming to cling on for dear life.

"Oh, Shiva, fuck." The prince heaved.  
Prompto could feel the way he tried to keep his hips from jerking upward to shove himself down his throat.

Humming around the now fully erect cock, Prompto pulled up, letting it go with a wet pop.

Bright, blue eyes peered up at Noctis, delicately licking his lip.  
More like, seductively.

Noctis moaned at the sight.

"Please fuck my face, Master.." the gunslinger purred, lithe fingers squeezing the base of his erection.  
Noctis was glad that he was able to retain from coming just from that request.  
He only trusted himself to nod his agreement.  
Prompto took him into his mouth once more, sliding down half- way. Noctis tightened his fingers in his head, keeping him still.

Prompto relaxed his throat, keeping his airway open.

Noctis gave a testing thrust of his hips, watching more of his length disappear in the blond's mouth. It was always hot to watch his cock disappear in his soft, hot mouth.

He groaned as he slid a hand onto the back of the gunslinger's neck to steady him as he began to thrust upward, slamming into the back of Prompto’s throat.  
The gunslinger found himself blinking past his tears which were threatening to fall as his gag reflex spazzed.  
He repressed his gag reflex.

Prompto opened his mouth, a little further, just a little further…  
He let out a choked moan when Noctis thrust into his throat.  
The vibration send tremors up Noctis' spine.

Noctis’ pace picked up, roughly filling Prompto's throat. The blond's hands that had settled on the prince's thighs slid downwards and in between his legs.  
His own need dripping excessively, he moaned loudly as he began to jerk himself off.

"Such.. a naughty pet...Touching yourself while I fuck your face."

Prompto's eyes were unfocused from the tears that filled the corners of his eyes from the constant abuse to his throat  
He quickened his pace, hands worked feverishly on his cock.  
Closing his eyes tightly, focusing on keeping his tongue flat. He didn't even mind the drool that was beginning to drip out of the corners of his mouth.

Suddenly, Noctis pulled out and Prompto was left gasping, he lifted a hand to his mouth and spit in it before going back to his heated flesh.

Looking up at the other, he begged, "Ma-Master, please cum down my throat."

Noctis would've laughed if Prompto hadn't said it like his life depended on swallowing Noctis' seed.  
He eased himself back into the blond's mouth and pushed him down to the base in one thrust, he barely lifted Prompto’s head as he began to slam into his throat at a hurried pace.

Prompto jerked himself in time with the thrusts, pressing his thumb over the tip, he let his nail press into the slit. His body convulsed from the pain and then he was coming with a choked cry. White liquid splashing on the carpet.  
The cry was enough to send Noctis over the edge, spilling down Prompto's throat with a growl.  
Pulling out, Noctis helped Prompto keep his mouth closed, using his thumb to push some of his seed that dripped down his chin back into his mouth.

"Good boy, now be a good cumslut and swallow all my cum." he cooed softly.

Trembling from the approval, Prompto swallowed the thick liquid, ignoring the taste. When Noctis released his chin, he opened his mouth to show how good he did.

Humming, Noctis ran his fingers through the blond locks.  
"Good boy, you made me very happy," he praised him.

Prompto lavished in the approval, leaning into the touch.  
Letting themselves have a moment to calm, Prompto had leaned his head on the royal's thigh.

Soon, Noctis was pulling him up, off the floor, and falling back onto the bed with him.  
Though he chuckled and tucked his head under the other’s chin, he listened to his breathing.

Then, he heard Noctis groan.  
"You came on the carpet.. What do I tell Specs?"  
Prompto laughed aloud as he pushed himself up onto his elbows, gazing down at his lover.

"I dunno, buddy."

Another groan.  
"Fuck me."

Prompto tucked his head back under the prince’s chin, humming softly, "Gimme fifteen minutes and I will."

He ignored the twitch of interest and quiet groan from the raven.


End file.
